


Feathers and Velvet

by MissingOneEye



Series: Parasitic Affection [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action, Bad Decisions, Black Butler - Freeform, Blood, Butlers, Cancelled wedding, Crossdressing, Crows, Death, Dresses, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I have no regrets, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Coercion, Mentions of Ash x Sebastian, Nightmares, Plot, Season 1, Side Story, Victorian, Violence, Weddings, What other tags can I use?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOneEye/pseuds/MissingOneEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently finished watching Black Butler, season 1, and I wanted to commemorate the moment by writing a fanfiction for it. It may differ from the actual story significantly, but I hope those who enjoy Kuroshitsuji will forgive me for this. Enjoy. <br/>Warning. It's yaoi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Pawn Without Its Player

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished watching Black Butler, season 1, and I wanted to commemorate the moment by writing a fanfiction for it. It may differ from the actual story significantly, but I hope those who enjoy Kuroshitsuji will forgive me for this. Enjoy.   
> Warning. It's yaoi.

Blood dripped down the young boy's chin. He grit his teeth and struggled. Someone chuckled in response and he knew it was pointless. It was too soon to call for Sebastian, and knowing him, he wouldn't show up on time anyway. Ciel Phantomhive spat pink-tinted spit onto the floor, clearing his mouth of what was building up inside. It didn't help much, however, and his mouth still tasted like rust. Dammit. "Earl Phantomhive, I deeply apologize. My men are barbarians and don't know how to treat guests very well." 

"Is that what I am", Ciel muttered. 

A hand whipped forward and wrapped around his hair. He cried out as he was pulled up by it. Someone, a face he didn't recognize, stared back at him. He assumed it was some no name drug dealer, trying to rise to the top...trying to rid everyone of the Queen's guard dog. He bit his tongue and instantly tasted more copper. It wasn't an alien taste.  
He had tasted it numerous times before, but it never ceased to make him sick. 

"Now, be polite, sir. I am trying to be a good host." He was shoved roughly to the floor. "And frankly, sir, you don't have to worry much. I'm not going to kill you, don't fret about that. I plan on selling you to someone who might, though, so maybe you have to worry after all. But, not yet."

Ciel shifted and grunted. He couldn't free his wrists and they ached from his past attempts. Was it time yet? No, he had to time it perfectly, otherwise it wouldn't work correctly. The skin on his bottom lip began to tear and bleed. The man paced a bit and sighed. Ciel realized he could hear a faint ringing, but his vision was blurring over. He squeezed his eyes closed and opened them slowly. Crystal clear. The man had left the room, but Ciel was sure the door was locked and he didn't have the energy to attempt to run. He didn't need to. 

It seemed like hours before the man slammed the door open. He was angry. It was obvious by the way he yanked Ciel up by his arm. Ciel made a pained sound and the man ignored it, dragging him out. 

"That was the telephone...it looks like you aren't being bought after all. I suppose you'll have to be mine then. But, not looking like this. No, certainly not. You look too noble." The man's breath was foul and his smile was even worse. Ciel was shoved forward.

"I can walk", he growled. The only reply was a slap to the face which staggered him. His eyes were wide with surprise. 

"That's no way to talk to me. What kind of slave will you be, I wonder? Maybe you should lose your tongue, your disrespectful tongue. And let's see..punishment. You'll have to be punished for the way you spoke to me." 

"You are a crazy fool", Ciel spat at him. A knee met him in the stomach and caused him to make a choked sound. He thought he could hear a crack. 

"Punishment."

Ciel found himself being shoved against a cold surface, but he couldn't tell what it was by its texture. His hands were beginning to go numb. He was held down. It wasn't time yet. What was he waiting for? He bit his tongue to keep from whining. He tuned in on his surroundings, hearing a silent hiss. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed what the man was holding and fear shot through his heart. A fire iron. It was glowing red. 

"Get some light in here, dammit!"

The order was carried out and the man chuckled. Ciel could feel its heat and it wasn't even touching his skin yet. "Remove the eyepatch", the man snapped. It was torn from his face, but he kept his eye closed. It wasn't time. Don't panic. His heart was beating quickly. He remembered hot iron from somewhere else, and the people surrounding him as he struggled. The iron came closer to his closed eye. Panic set in and he began to struggle. It was like deja vu.

His eye shot open. 

"Sebastian, this is an order: Save me!" 

The room grew dark steadily, and the man swore. "What was that?! Get some light, I told you!" 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Who the hell-" 

Ciel's eyes closed as screaming filled the horrible silence. He was strangely alright with the sound of it. Soon, the silence was back and he felt himself being lifted. Pain comforted his body. It embraced him, held him close, and for some reason...it reminded him of Sebastian.


	2. Wants Over Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with a wannabe drug dealer, Ciel finds himself face to face with a different form of danger. When someone sheds tears over a past incident where they suffered, he finds himself considering...
> 
> Why does he want revenge? 
> 
> Why not forgive?
> 
> These are just wants over needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read to chapter 2, and for those of you who are monitoring the story, eagerly waiting another part. I'm sorry if there are any of you who are, and for the time I haven't been writing. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Enjoy.

The room was dark at first, but slowly, a blinding light tinted yellow intruded on the shadows. Ciel groaned in annoyance as Sebastian Michaelis casually pulled open the curtains, as was customary. "It is 6:15 in the morning, my Lord, time to rise." Ciel sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes while the man moved closer. 

"My eyepatch", the boy mumbled groggily. Sebastian flashed his signature smile and obliged, tying the eyepatch onto the Phantomhive's face. After he was dressed, the boy was handing a cup of tea. He gingerly took it, taking care to notice the cart he often saw Sebastian with. He took a sip of tea, letting the warm liquid linger in his mouth before swallowing. 

"Earl Grey?" 

"Oh, but of course, young Master. It is what you enjoy, is it not? I received it from your Fiance, Lady Elizabeth." Ciel continued to drink in silence, letting himself better wake up. 

"What for", he asked rather curtly. Sebastian fell silent and eyed him. 

"An early birthday present, no doubt", he replied, his odd maroon eyes watching the boy set the cup aside. Ciel rose to his feet and headed toward the door leading out of his room as his butler bowed, opening it for him.

"To the dining room, my Lord? 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

It was the Queen's wish, so it had to be done. That was the boy's logic. That was what he lived to do, to abide by the Queen's desires. Sebastian lived to abide by his...

Ciel watched a piece fall from the chest board and he contemplated his next move. 

The letter had stated that the victims were a Mr. and Mrs. Coonwell. 

Ciel watched his opponent move a piece. Ciel moved a pawn in response to his opponent's choice. The pawns, if used right, could be used to determine who would win or lose. His eyes narrowed as he watched the board, as though it were a battlefield. He could imagine little soldiers with guns, protecting the Queen and King. It gave him an idea for a new Funtom toy. 

The letter had also stated that they had a young daughter who was nowhere to be found. 

The game continued. Ciel was growing bored. His opponent wasn't very good. He moved another piece. It was a checkmate. His opponent watched. If it were a bet, that man would have lost everything. And Ciel wouldn't have cared.

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

The small storefront was enough to make Ciel Phantomhive uncomfortable, despite the fact that his demonic butler stood by his side. He knew what awaited him inside that funeral parlor. He pushed open the door, looking around the dimly lit room. "Undertaker", he called out. His voice seemed to echo but was soon answered by a deeper, more sinister sounding voice. 

"Yes, my Lord", that voice pondered, coming from somewhere in the dark room. Sebastian seemed to take a step closer to his master. Ciel tapped his cane on the floor, watching the darkness for any sign of movement. Then he heard it. The door to a coffin gradually creaked open and a smiling face stared back.

"I need answers. You have the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Coonwell." 

Undertaker moved swiftly, practically moving into the boy's face. "The price, my Lord. Give me laughter", he mewed in response. Ciel took an uneasy step back and looked to Sebastian as if to say 'Do something'. 

"Young master, I would like to request that you-"

"Yes, Sebastian. I know. It's the same every time." The boy turned, his coat swaying with his movements, and he stepped outside to wait for the sign to fall to the ground to show that Undertaker was rather...pleased with himself. 

It didn't take long for his booming laughter to interrupt the silence and Ciel took that opportunity to step back inside. 

"He has agreed to give you the information you require", Sebastian said sweetly, eyes closed as he smiled. 

"...is that so?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright...Undertaker. What do you know about the bodies?"

"The bodies~?" 

"Yes!" 

"Well...they were dead." Undertaker laughed to himself as if he were funny. "But, it seemed like the bodies of those two were killed by the same person, same time.."

"I know that. It's rather obvious, isn't it", Ciel muttered, growing agitated. 

"What I think my young master wishes to say is that they had to die at nearly the same time for the bodies to end up here together, no? He wishes to know things besides the obvious." Undertaker fell silent and tapped his chin. 

"A knife. The killer used a knife, and it didn't look professional...oh no, not at all...had to do quite a bit of work to make them look lovely for the ground..You're wondering about the daughter, my Lord", Undertaker asked though he already knew. Ciel opened his mouth, but Sebastian gave him a look to keep him quiet. 

"The daughter, hm...what do I know about here? Ah, yes..~ The daughter. Hah. Is that what we were talking about~? I met her once. She came here with her parents to prepare the burial of her deceased grandmother. She was rather strong...didn't shed a single tear while she was here. You could tell she loved her granny, but no tears! Actually, my Lord, she kind of reminded me of you...in more ways than one. You see, her grandma had fallen ill, her parents told me so." Undertaker went quiet and chuckled. 

"Rather nice to bury. They tossed roses in. Those will wilt and die just as the body does. Oh, dear me! I'm getting sidetracked. Well, you see, the daughter is missing."

"I know that", Ciel replied. 

"But, do you know why?"

"...no."

"Neither do I!" 

Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance and they turned to head on their merry way, leaving Undertaker in the past. 

"Sebastian, I want you to look into the family name 'Coonwell' and see what comes up. Let me know if there are any obvious enemies.." Ciel continued to tap his cane against the cobblestone as he walked. 

"Yes, my Lord."

And with that, the loyal butler disappeared into the shadows as Ciel arrived home. 

A short while later, the butler was bowing to the boy. "It would appear there were some obvious enemies of the Coonwell name, my Lord." Ciel allowed himself to be undressed by the man, staring off to the side. 

"Is that so? Tomorrow, Sebastian, I want you to find them. Find the daughter. In one piece. I do hope so...at least."

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

As heat licked at the boy's skin, his eyes widened in shock. "Sebastian! What are you doing?!" The butler turned to face the boy, the home burning behind him. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"Is that not obvious, my Lord? I am stopping them, as you ordered." Ciel just watched, shielding his eyes from the blinding flames. 

"Sebastian! Where is the girl?!" 

"What is the point of finding her, my Lord, if she will just become so cold as you have? If she just wants revenge?" Sebastian's face was dark with shadow and Ciel couldn't make out his facial expression. 

"SEBASTIAN! THIS IS AN ORDER: STOP!" 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

Ciel shot up in bed, sweat beading down his forehead. He was breathing heavily, but he soon calmed himself, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room that held him captive. It was just a dream. Only a dream. He covered his face. "What was that..."

Later that same day, information was gathered from numerous sources about a small group of merchants who had had a bone to pick with the Coonwells. Upon finding the information, the location of these men was discovered. "Sebastian, this is an order: Interrogate them." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord." As he turned to leave, however, Ciel desperately grabbed his arm, surprising both of them. The boy quickly recollected himself. 

"Don't do anything hasty. The last thing we need is attention", he heard himself say. Sebastian merely smiled and with that he was off. 

Sebastian was back soon. "I have apprehended the fiends. They have admitted to killing the parents but claim they had nothing to do with the disappearance of the daughter."

"What?!"

"Meaning she was not present, my Lord. What do you request I do?"

"Find her Sebastian. Bring her to me. I want answers." 

A familiar face was soon brought forth by the butler. Ciel recognized the face as one of the people he had questioned and he swore under his breath. She had been right underneath his nose. 

"Er...Earl Phantomhive...is that correct", the girl asked him quietly. She was around his age, but couldn't be more different with how she held herself. He waved it away dismissively. 

"Are you Annabeth Coonwell?" 

"Y-Yes sir."

"You know of your parents", he asked her bluntly. 

"I do..I was there. I heard someone speaking and I ran away."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier", Ciel pressed on. 

"I was afraid you were with them...I didn't know who you were until now sir, and that's only because of your butler."

"You ran away? Well, the men who killed your parents have suffered for it. Where will you go?" Annabeth began to tear up and Ciel watched with a straight face. 

"I-I've been staying with an aunt of mine...oh...I would never have wished death upon those men..."

"What?! They not only insulted you but killed your parents. They took your parents from you! Why wouldn't you?"

"Does revenge.." Tears began to stream down the girl's cheeks. "Bring them back? Does it solve anything? It's just a crutch that weakens you more. It...It's like a drug...like alcohol...the thought of it pleases the mind but injures the soul." 

Ciel was speechless. "I apologize for your loss. Sebastian, escort her home."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"I will begin writing the letter to the Queen."


	3. Your Precious Soul, My Lord

Birthdays were always so bittersweet. They tended to remind Ciel of what he had been, what he could have been, rather than what he was now. The boy couldn't imagine a life without the pain he had undergone, without that branding on his side, and he didn't care to try. It made him think of his parents, or at least, what he could remember of them. 

Everyone around him was happy for him. 

Everyone around him was happy he had turned a year older. 

Ciel Phantomhive didn't see a point. In his eyes, he was just a year closer to his death. He didn't care about that, but birthdays had lost what had made them pleasant. Like a cake without the eggs, they were hard on him and pointless. 

The boy also noticed that Sebastian seemed to watch him endlessly on those specific days as if analyzing him, wondering why he seemed so particularly unhappy when the day of his birth arrived. Ciel figured they were in the same boat. They didn't get birthdays, didn't understand them, and yet they both had to suffer through them together. Ciel could not wait for the day to end. 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

Elizabeth's voice, with its high pitch nature, dragged Ciel back down to reality. "CIEL~!" Her arms wrapped around his neck and he let her do so reluctantly. If he had his way, he wouldn't marry her. He wouldn't have even considered it. He wouldn't let her hold him like this. It didn't comfort him, it only served to make him uncomfortable. 

"Sebastian", Ciel called tiredly. Sebastian made an excuse to draw Elizabeth's attention away from him. The Phantomhive boy lowered himself into a chair and sighed as everyone partied around him. Why did he agree to this?

"Sebastian", he called a moment later. His butler was seen bowing at his side. 

"I wish to go to bed." 

"And the party, my Lord?"

"Let them celebrate me if they so please. I want no part in it." 

Sebastian's copper colored eyes watched the boy's face, but he smiled all the same. Slowly, he rose to his feet, offering to carry the boy...

 

His room was dark except for the dim glow of Sebastian's candles, but he liked it better that way. Sebastian's arms held him, carrying him to bed, and Ciel could have sworn that for a minute he felt relaxed. But then he was placed onto the bed, the warmth of the demon's arms leaving his body cold. "You wish to sleep, my Lord", Sebastian questioned as he removed the boy's eyepatch, letting it dangle from his gloved fingers.

"Stay with me until I do", Ciel heard himself say. Sebastian chuckled but seated himself by the bed. 

"That girl...Annabeth Coonwell..." 

"Why do you bring her up at a time like this, my Lord", Sebastian's smooth voice wondered out loud, awaiting his master's answer.

"What she said...about hatred..or revenge...damaging the soul-" 

"Gibberish, my Lord. You were wondering if it were true?" 

"I...I suppose." Ciel stared toward the ceiling. 

"Desperation, anger, and hatred...all of these things help to better the flavor..not damage it. Though, I suppose from a human's perspective, she was being honest."

"I am already broken, Sebastian, so why would I care", Ciel asked him, sitting up slightly and looking toward the male. The crow merely smiled.

"Broken? You say this as though you were a doll covered in cracks, my Lord. You may compare yourself to porcelain, but even that can be cared for with enough time. Broken? No, that is not the word I would use to describe it." Ciel stared toward the other, saying nothing. He settled down and allowed himself to be tucked in once more.

"Goodnight, my Lord."

"Goodnight." 

The boy closed his eyes and with that, he fell asleep ending their conversation. Sebastian remained by his side for a moment longer before turning and heading toward the door, chuckling to himself. "Broken...is that so?"

He blew out the candles and left himself in the darkness of the hallway.


	4. Rituals of the Sickest Kind

"There have been four bodies thus far, my Lord." 

Ciel was eyeing coffins as Undertaker spoke, staying close to Sebastian. He wasn't afraid at the thought of dying, but for some reason seeing all these boxes made for the dead to lie in made him feel sick to his stomach. An eternity trapped inside the dark. 

Undertaker continued to smile and he continued to speak. 

"You were right about the murder weapon~! It would appear whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing when they did it...oh yes, the cuts on either side indicate that these people died because they bled to death. Oh my, you're becoming quite the detective, aren't you my Lord?" Ciel didn't speak, eyeing the most recent of the four murders. Undertaker had made sure to dress the wounds of the woman rather nicely for the funeral. 

"Is that all", the boy finally asked, deep in thought about nothing in particular. 

"Oh no, no, not at all. Do you see this mark?" 

Ciel took a step closer to the body to follow Undertaker's pointing finger. There was a strange symbol carved into the chest of the victim, right over the heart. 

"I know this mark, it's..." Undertaker zoned off. "Well...my Lord, don't you know?" 

Ciel continued to stare toward the body when he noticed Sebastian tense up a bit. Ciel turned toward him. "What is it?" 

"I recognize that mark." The boy looked away from his butler and back at the mark. 

"Well, Sebastian, out with it! I don't have time for these guessing games", he snapped. Sebastian frowned. 

"I apologize young Master. There used to be a group of people who would sacrifice people in the name of 'Satan'. They believed that this was his mark." 

Undertaker seemed to nod in agreement. "Yes, I remember. I remember. What was that group called again? Oh, it doesn't matter. The point is, they were disbanded. Are they trying to make a comeback", he asked himself. He moved across the darkened room, candles going out in his wake. After a moment, the candles burst to life once more and there he sat, on top of a coffin closer to Ciel. "This is quite a difficult task for even you. I believe your father handled them once before~!" 

Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly, but he stayed quiet. 

"How long have they been around", Ciel asked. 

"You're either asking the wrong questions or the wrong people", Undertaker taunted, laughing and falling off the coffin onto the floor. Ciel whirled around and headed out the door. 

The London air was cool against his face and his eyes had already become accustomed to the darkness. Sebastian walked with him in silence. 

"What kind of people did this cult attack?" 

"I don't think they had a preference, my Lord. They merely attacked whoever they could get their hands on. It seems now, however, that they are attacking whoever they feel the Devil would enjoy..."

"Sebastian." Ciel stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the demon. "Is that really the Devil's mark?" 

"Quite the contrary, young Master." 

"So, it isn't then?" 

"How would mere humans such as them truly have the capability of speaking to the Devil himself..?" Ciel began to walk once more.

"I believe I can compare this to when humans worshiped idols", Sebastian mumbled and flashed his signature smile at the boy's back. The boy ignored him as he continued to walk. 

"People do those things because they are desperate in something to believe in, Sebastian. Frankly I don't think there is a God", Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Is that so", Sebastian asked, smiling and resembling the cats he loved so much. 

"It is." Sebastian didn't reply. He merely shook his head and chuckled. 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

"Sebastian, I want to know about this group." Sebastian watched him with a smile. 

"The cult? Well, my Lord, I'm afraid I am unaware of what they currently call themselves, however, her Majesty the Queen should know what is at stake here...it was her doing that caused the first group to become disbanded." 

Ciel stared at the reflection in his tea and he frowned. When he closed his eyes, he saw memories he much rather would not have seen. When he opened them, he was in reality, dealing with this string of murders. Which was he more comfortable with? "They sacrifice in the name of Satan...is that so? I suppose we'll have to show them just who Satan is."

Sebastian's smile only grew at his Master's determination. 

It was all fine and dandy...

Only...Ciel didn't know just who Satan was himself. 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

Darkness. 

Screaming. 

Kicking.

Panic.

That was all the boy remembered.

He had been walking, trying to get home. It was late. His mother was probably waiting on him. He didn't like to keep her waiting. But, then, there was nothing. It was as if the world spun upside down, dropping the boy into the sky. The stars weren't glowing. They were people standing around him with hoods. He was blessed. He was allowed to see death before Death took him. 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

Ciel was angry. It was obvious by the way his top lip curled upward as he stared at the body of a young boy. It was the cultists' doing. There was no doubt about that. The grotesque slashes on the boy's sides, bleeding him. The mark on his heart. It made Ciel sick. "We are going to stop them", he snapped. Sir Arthur was rather reluctant to let the boy see the body, but he had seen it and he'd never be able to unsee it. 

The boy's name was James Darwin. His mother's heart was broken and Ciel felt uncomfortable when she cried in front of him. He tried to imagine what she felt, but he only felt cold. 

"Sebastian", Ciel called out as he left the Darwin's household. 

"Yes, my Lord?" 

"I want you to find whatever you can on these cultists, these people." 

"Very good." 

Sebastian disappeared, leaving the boy standing in the rain. His hair was plastered to his face as he slowly began to walk home, his cane echoing. It made him sick. Sick. Sick.

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

He rested his hand on his chin as he stared out of his window. What did each of these people have to offer the devil, he wondered. Ciel closed his eyes, mumbling. It was giving him such a headache. There was a tap on the door. 

"Come in."

An unfamiliar face entered the room and bowed respectfully. "I hear you are wondering about the recent murders that have been happening. I may know a thing or two about them. You see, I knew someone who was responsible for similar acts back before the group he was in was disbanded. I feel like it may be his doing...it took me quite a while to find you, actually..." 

Ciel turned his attention toward this person. 

"Is that so?" 

"Well, you may not trust me. Actually, you most likely don't. I am being honest, sir. His name is Charles Loft...he was a friend of mine back in the Academy. I don't really speak to or of him ever since those horrible acts he committed." 

"What kinds of things was this group of his capable of", Ciel asked slowly standing. 

"Nothing good. Do you mind if I enter further?" Ciel waved his question away.

"Please sit", he spoke simply, gesturing to a chair. The man that entered his room slowly sat himself down in that same chair. Ciel took a good look at him. He was rather pale and looked to be in his twenties, with blond hair and brown eyes. He was rather plain looking. 

"Please, elaborate. Nothing good?" 

"Well, he was...I thought he was a decent person when I first met him. He was more than a friend. He was a brother. He...He...I found out he was doing after he brought it up in conversation...bragging that he had spoken to the devil by way of sacrifice...I sincerely think he thinks he is doing good", the man spoke and he trailed off, falling silent. 

"...I'm sorry. I just..." He sighed and wiped his eyes of tears. 

"I want you to write everything you know down", Ciel said, pushing a paper toward the man. 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

Ciel stood by Sebastian, watching people pass in the rain. "This is where he said it was." The boy stepped closer, heading toward the abandoned building. Sebastian stayed by him, eyeing the boy's surroundings. "Sebastian, I want you to question the people around here. See if they know anything about what happened here."

"Yes, my Lord."

The boy walked further into the building, leaving Sebastian in the shadows. 

A few moments later, arms grabbed the boy, covering his eyes, his mouth. He clawed at the dark, dropping his cane with a thunk as his world grew black from the smell he had inhaled.

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

The table underneath him was rough. His arms were spread across it, chained down. He tried to get loose. He was gagged. Ciel stared toward the dark ceiling, trying to get lose. His eyepatch was gone and he had no idea where he was. Shadows soon stood over him and he suddenly remembered. A familiar face stared toward him. 

"Phantomhive..." The boy's eyes widened in shock. It was that man from before. He struggled more and the man smiled. A hand touched his face gingerly. 

"You will be a worthy sacrifice..." The man touched his eye. Ciel closed it. 

"Nhn!" 

"Shh..." The man stepped back, pulling his hood upon his head. The candle light glistened off a blade and the boy froze with fear. He couldn't call for Sebastian. He couldn't call for him!

"I apologize Mr. Phantomhive...but the Devil would appreciate a soul such as yours..." 

The blade was lifted into the air, reflecting in the boy's eyes. As the blade was stabbed downward, someone else's blood was spilled. Ciel stared as blood dripped onto his face. 

"It would seem that I am a bit late...my Lord..." 

Ciel's eyes widened as his eyes adjusted to what was around him, the blade stabbed through his butler's arm. Ciel screamed his name, but it was muffled. Sebastian flashed him his smile. 

"Close your eyes, would you please?"

The boy closed his eyes for his butler as blood continued to drip onto his skin. 

For some reason, that made him feel sicker than anything that had happened in the past.


	5. Just The Thought Of It Made Him Sick

It felt as though Ciel's head was underwater, but that may have been because of the drugs that man had given him, the ones he had inhaled. Everything sounded so far away as he kept his eyes closed. Sebastian's blood tasted strangely sweet against his lips and it made his stomach feel hollow. He could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness, the drug kicking him down to the dirt. He had nothing to grasp to keep himself awake and...

Everything was silent.

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

Ciel's eyes shot open and he gasped in shock. His body was floating on water so cold that it felt as though it were piercing bone. He couldn't breathe normally, flailing around uselessly as he panicked. His head went below the surface and he inhaled water, gagging, choking. He clawed at the surface as he was pulled deeper down by an invisible force. His screams were lost to the water. 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

Ciel groggily opened his eyes to find that he was lying in bed, wearing his night clothes. Slowly, he sat up. How Sebastian managed to always put him to bed without his knowing was beyond him. He shivered, hugging his blanket closer. It was over. The cult. THE CULT! He shot up in bed again. "Sebastian!" 

Almost instantly, the other was there. "Yes, my lord?" 

Without saying anything, Ciel instinctively grabbed his previously injured arm and examined it. Sebastian smiled at him. 

"Are you alright", his smooth, melodic voice asked. Ciel's eyes met his. 

"What happened?"

"Well, my Lord, it would seem that the group has once again been disbanded." Sebastian's smile seemed to say 'permanently'. The boy slowly relaxed and released the other's arm. 

"Is that so", he asked no one in particular. Sebastian merely smiled in response.

"It is...Did you sleep well", the older male asked. 

"I..." Ciel glared at the other but didn't reply. Sebastian looked toward the window and pursed his lips as if he were thinking of something to say.

"Sebastian...your arm.."

"Oh? Is that what is bothering you, young Master? It's quite alright, I can assure you." 

"..." 

Ciel didn't reply. 

All he could see was a blade through his butler's arm, inches from his own face. 

All he could taste was the sweetness of Sebastian's blood.

And just the thought of it made him sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER.


	6. The Feeling Of Water Against Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. I've been having writer's block with this chapter. Hardcore. 
> 
> If you like my story, tell a friend to read it. 
> 
> If you like OCs, my next story may involve my OCs.

He wasn't afraid of death.

 

He wasn't afraid of dying.

 

He was only afraid of letting go.

 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

 

Everything seemed surprisingly calm in England for once, but work was far from over for the young Earl. He sat at his desk with a pile of papers and he seemed to befriend them for hours on end. Sebastian occasionally brought the boy a cup of tea and or a snack. Eventually, the butler had to carry the unconscious boy to his bed after he'd fallen asleep in his study. He watched the boy's face and he frowned. 

 

"I do not understand why humans work themselves like this. You want to accomplish so much in such a little time frame...yet you are still determined to do so."

 

The gloved hands of the manservant lowered the boy onto the bed, removed the eyepatch and he began to move away. Ciel whined in his sleep and Sebastian stopped at the door to blow out his candles, leaving them in the dark. 

 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

 

The water was cold against his skin, like ice, and the boy couldn't breathe. Hands reached up out of the darkness, pulling him further into the abyss until he let go of what little air he had held onto. Black arms wrapped around the boy's thin body and he couldn't move as he saw glowing eyes. He recognized those eyes almost instantly. He couldn't scream for his butler because his butler was already there, refusing to let him go to the surface. He clawed at the surface. 

 

"Let go", Sebastian's voice was like silk in his ear. Ciel continued to try and get away, but the arms refused to let his body go. He screamed, but his voice was swallowed by the dark treacherous water. 

 

"Ciel..."

 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

 

"Ciel."

 

The boy jolted awake, nearly screaming, to see his butler's face staring back at him. It took the young boy a moment to relax and grow accustomed to his surroundings once more. He was just in his room, his prison, and yet it didn't hold the same comfort as it once did. Sebastian took a small step back, noticeably watching the boy's every move.

 

"Are you alright, my Lord? You seem rather bothered by something." Ciel forced his pounding heart to calm and his quick breathing to slow. He felt the urge to vomit unnecessarily. He held back seeing as how his butler was standing right there and he didn't want to look like a complete fool in front of Sebastian. Ciel knew Sebastian well enough to know that he'd have some snarky remark on that action, so he refrained from regurgitating. 

 

"I'm quite alright, Sebastian. What are you standing around for like a dawdling idiot? Do your job", he snapped. Sebastian remained where he was standing and merely smirked. 

 

"My Lord, if I may intervene...you are as much my job as my house chores are. I heard you making strange noises, like whimpering, so I came in here to check that you were alright."

 

Ciel's face flushed at what Sebastian said. He covered his face in embarrassment. 

 

"Why are you so ashamed of being human, of having emotions, of being afraid", Sebastian asked simply as he moved closer to the boy. 

 

"Why would I want to be afraid, Sebastian? It's a sign of weakness. Weakness tends to drag people down with it, drowning them in an ocean of fear and worry. I was pulled down once, but I kicked free and I rose to the surface. Never again will I go back there", Ciel spoke through gritted teeth. He clenched his fist and it shook with anger. 

 

"Is anger not a sign of weakness? It shows that you were once afraid, that you have conquered it yes, but that you lived through it as a victim of it. You feel as though being afraid of something is a weakness, but it shows that you are alive and have the ability to overcome and to live. Does it not?" Ciel frowned toward Sebastian as the older male spoke.

 

"Sebastian...you wouldn't understand."

 

"I wouldn't? I suppose I wouldn't."

 

"I am going back to bed..." The boy lied back and frowned toward the ceiling. "Leave me alone, please."

 

"Is that an order, my Lord?"

 

"Yes." Sebastian watched the boy.

 

"Very good, my Lord." He bowed and left the room leaving the boy encased in black. He closed his eyes and he said nothing.

 

 _What am I doing with myself, Sebastian? Who am I? Drowning in this ocean of fear...I created it..._  


	7. A Wedding Planned To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel isn't happy with this arranged marriage. Usually he would ignore that fact, to make everyone happy and to keep from upsetting his cousin, Elizabeth. But, lately, he just can't bring himself to fake it anymore. Maybe it has something to do with the dreams he's been dreaming? Maybe it has something to do with Sebastian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I feel stupid for talking to the few people that read this story as if they are ever going to read any of my other stories. Haha. It's like when you're on YouTube and you address a large crowd of people and then look at the people who actually watch you, but there's like two in all. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. If you do, feel free to share it with friends. Who knows. Maybe more people will read it!

Elizabeth Midford was not quite the bane of Ciel Phantomhive's being, but she was seriously trying to be. The young Earl's head had been pounding ever since he woke up and he wasn't feeling well, but even still, he had to see his fiance. Smiling a forced smile, he acknowledged her existence as she continued to speak cheerfully. "Sebastian, bring me something for this headache."Sebastian, his loyal butler, bowed in response and left the boy with the small blonde girl.

 

"Are you feeling alright, Ciel", Lizzie questioned, looking slightly worried. She pursed her lips into a tight "o" and blinked while staring toward the blue eyed boy. 

 

"I feel alright." 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth...I feel as though my Lord may require some resting. Would you mind stopping by possibly tomorrow", Sebastian spoke simply, asking a simple question as he entered the room with a porcelain cup in the palm of his hand. Lizzie watched him and pouted slightly. The butler moved to Ciel's side and knelt, holding the tea out to the boy. He watched with his maroon eyes as it was taken. 

 

"Thank you, Sebastian." 

 

"Aw, Ciel. Are you sick", Lizzie asked, eyes widening slightly. She took a step closer and the boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. The young girl didn't seem to take the hint as she continued to pout. 

 

"Oh no! Ciel!" She hugged him tightly and he gave Sebastian a look of warning. Sebastian smiled patiently. 

 

"Young Lady Elizabeth, as I have already said, my Lord needs rest. He is not feeling well for the time being and would much appreciate it if you would allow him time to recuperate." 

 

The girl turned to Sebastian and eyed him with a strange look on her face. "I have to go?" 

 

"I would appreciate it if you would. You can come back later. My Lord will write when it is appropriate. We wouldn't like for a young lady such as yourself to get ill", the butler replied, choosing his words carefully. Elizabeth eyed Ciel next and when he didn't say anything in her defense or against it, she simply nodded slowly without taking her eyes off of him.

 

"Yes, alright. I'll see you when you request me", she spoke softly, curtsying.

 

After Elizabeth was gone, only silence remained and the young boy closed his eyes. "Bed."

 

"I am aware of the nightmares you've been having my Lord, would you care to speak of them?"

 

"No. Not particularly."

 

The butler nodded his head and carried the boy to bed. 

 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

 

There was white. A white flowing dress. A dress fit for a bride. There was black. A black suit. A suit fit for a groom. There was music. Sweet, sweet music, and smiling faces dancing in ceremony, in unison. There was happiness.

 

A strange voice spoke.

 

"Don't go."

 

A strange voice cried.

 

"Don't leave."

 

A strange voice laughed bitterly.

 

"I won't stay forever."

 

A strange voice fell silent.

 

The bride wasn't a bride fit for the groom.

 

The groom wasn't a groom fit for the bride.

 

The music continued to play, but it was eerie. It made people unhappy. It made them scared. The music continued to play the symphony of the dead, the sound the cries of lost souls would make. The music continued at a slow pace and no one felt like dancing anymore. But no one could stop.

 

The groom watched.

 

The bride danced.

 

The flowers were white.

 

They were now stained with blood.

 

There was red. A red stained dress. A dress fit for a bride. There was black. A black suit. A suit fit for the gr...

 

For a  _MURDERER._

 

There was music. Horrible, horrible music, and terrified faces dancing in blood, in unison. There was nothing but death.

 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

 

Ciel's eyes opened to see the sky through opened curtains, but he couldn't will his body to move. Sebastian stood over him and watched him with a strange look on his face. Something was wrong. Ciel rolled onto his side, facing away from the butler to see a face staring back at him. Elizabeth was lying next to him, eyes wide with horror and blood dripping from her mouth. The boy's eyes widened in horror as he felt Sebastian's hand touch his shoulder. 

 

_"Don't go."_

 

_"Don't leave."_

 

_"I won't stay forever."_

 

_"Ciel."_

 

~ ♠ ~ ♦ ~ ♣ ~ ♥ ~

 

"My Lord."

 

The boy's eyes opened and he looked around quickly, seeing Sebastian furrow his brows. "Is everything alright? You were screaming in your sleep."

 

It took the boy a moment, but he slowly adjusted to his surroundings. 

 

"Yes...yes...I am alright...I need something sweet." 

 

Sebastian didn't argue. 

 

Instead he left the room and closed the door quietly to fetch the boy something sweet. 

 

Ciel was left in the room with the silence and his own thoughts.

 

And the only thing he was thinking about was that voice... 

 

_"I won't stay forever."_

 

 

 


End file.
